The invention relates to a photographing apparatus and method. When a still image or a moving image is captured by using a photographing apparatus such as a digital still camera or a video camera, a photographer may easily determine a composition of an object image through auxiliary lines displayed on a screen such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitor or an Electronic View Finder (EVF).